1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved electrical switch construction and to a method of making the same as well as to improved parts for such an electrical switch construction and methods of making such parts.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an electrical switch construction having self-contained and completely operable electrical switch assembly disposed in a protective envelope and having lead means extending from the assembly and projecting externally from the envelope out through opening means in one end of the envelope.
For example, see the prior art switch construction illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 of this application.
It is also known to applicants to pot wire and electrical switch supports and mount such potted wire and switch supports in glass bottles in such a manner that the potted wire and switch supports close the open ends of the glass bottles.